A housing assembly configured to hold a device may be coupled together using attachments. The housing assembly includes a first part and a second part each having an attachment. The attachments interact with each other so as to release one part of the housing assembly from the other part under a predetermined pressure. In some instances an attachment includes an elongated body. The length of the elongated body may be designed so as to release the elongated body from the attachment of other part under a predetermined pressure.
Due to packaging constraints it may not be feasible to physically lengthen the length of the elongated body. Accordingly, it is known to form a slot along the sides of the elongated body and adjust a slot length along the side edges of the elongated body so as to add more or less resiliency. It should be appreciated that the resiliency of the elongated body correlates to the amount of force needed to release the elongated body from the attachment of other part.
However, in instances where the part is injection molded, the creation of a slot adjacent an elongated body and the adjustment thereof requires a more sophisticated mold relative to molds configured to create a part without such a slot. One reason for the added sophistication is that the mold designer must take into account material flow through the mold. Further, as such slots are formed by the core mold touching the cavity mold along the slot and thus part flare may occur along the formed slots. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a housing assembly wherein the first part includes an elongated body having a resiliency which is tuned without the use of slots.